hmmmm tea yes ilove tea mmmmm YES TEA
by help me i have autism
Summary: woah tea


**1st Day, **

**26th July**

It was a typical summer for everyone else, except for 8 really fucking stupid friends who are genuinely fucking retarded or something. 8 friends were Emil, Michel, Lyla, Mateusz, Karolina, Van, Kaya and Alli. They would usually chat on Discord or Steam since they were pretty much in different countries. Emil, Mateusz and Karolina were Polish, Michel and Alli were Dutch. Lyla was American, Kaya was Bulgarian and Van was Hungarian. One day they were in a voice chat in Michels discord server. Emil said "Hey guys, wouldn't it be cool if we all went to a vacation?". Everyone was actually into that idea. And so it was. Everyone got abit of money and all of them went to a vacation. They would go on a small island in a small hotel just for them.

First to arrive was Michel and Alli, both of them went in a same plane since both of them are from the Netherlands. Alli was about 175cm, which is pretty short for a Dutch person. Michel was about 183cm. It was pretty weird to Michel how can someone be that short and be from the Netherlands in the same time.

Second to arrive was Kaya, who had a pretty big bag with his stuff. He is a dude with a girls name basically. His hair is a mess too. Once he came to meet Michel and Alli he just yelled out: "Oh fuck me it's my sex slave and a prostitute, how's it going?"

Third to arrive was Lyla, and somehow Van was with her, guess they came in the same time huh?

Lyla was a girl who was in a relationship with Michel, so she was more than happy to see Michel once she came. She immediately hugged Michel once she saw him.

Van was just standing there because he never really talked with everyone that much, but he was still greeting everyone.

Then arrived Emil, Karo and Matuesz. All 3 of them came in a same boat since all 3 of them are from Poland. Emil and Mateusz were extremely fucking sweaty. They don't love hot weather. At the time of them coming, everyone went to their rooms and watched them from the balcony of their rooms. Emil was pretty slow because he was carrying a weird case that seemed pretty heavy. Mateusz just ran into the hotel because it had air conditioning. The rooms were next to each other so the balcony is litteraly shared, almost, its separated by fence. It can still pretty much be crossed no problem. Alli started to yell "HEY GAY ASS". Emil in reaction just dabbed as he was entering the Hotel.

Then they all met . Everyone was pretty much on average of 175-185cm, except for Lyla who was 153cm and Emil, who was literally 198cm, almost 2 meters. It was really weird to everyone. It was about morning, so they agreed to go to a beach once they get their stuff out of the bags and shit.

There were 3 rooms. 2 Small, for 2 couples (Emil,Karo and Michel,Lyla) and 1 big which V an, Kaya, Mateusz and Alli would have to share a big room which had 4 bedrooms. Before everyone went to their rooms, Mateusz pointed out the big case and asked: "Emil, i never asked you, what is in that big fucking box?". Emil just said "Gun. Or 2.". No one was really surprised since Emil was an army officer, even tho he was 20.

Later that day all of them went to the beach. The water was pretty shallow for the next like 50 meters which extremely annoyed Emil, but then afterthat it became deep. Emil spent most of his time in the water since he really didn't go to any beach in the last 4 years and he loves to swim. Mateusz was more to explore around the beach to see what is there to see, there were a lot of cliffs, stones and other stuff that would be common on a sand beach. Girls would prefer to be on the beach and not in the water. They wanted to sunbath. Kaya didn't go to the beach, he was too busy getting all his shit out of the bag apparently, he said he would come later, i doubt it. Alli already fell asleep on his towel, he didn't apply sunscreen tho, bad move. Van decided to stay in shallow water and talk with Mateusz abit. After some time Emil came out of the water holding a fucking lower part of someone fake teeth. Kaya ,which actually arrived, was laughing more than he should. His extremely loud laugh woke Alli up, which was more than sun burnt. But someone, and by that someone i mean Kaya put a fucking banana on his stomach, which left a mark on Alli's stomach. Michel finally decided to have a swim after hanging out with Lyla. Emil pretty much pushed Michel into water, which wasn't so hot, but more cold when he was entering it. Michel was pretty fucking angry at Emil, so after a swim, he went to Kaya and Alli to talk about them to commit an epic funny prankd'd and troll moment. After the beach, everyone went to the apartments to shower and have some lunch

Karolina was preparing lunch, she was cooking a polish soup called biały barszcz, a soup with a boiled egg in it. She would also make some Pierogi. In the time of cooking everyone was in the big room in the living room pretty much talking. Mateusz, still curious about the case, asked Emil to bring it to the table and show what weapons did he bring. Emil agreed to do it and brought it, almost dragging it, he opened it. It wasn't just 2 guns, but also a fucking war hammer and like 3 knives and a fucking saber. Mateusz was pretty excited to see those guns, and even asked Emil if he would let him shoot them. Emil agreed, he was going to shoot some targets anyway. In the case was a modified Polish Mosin Nagant and an AK with a drum magazine. Emil liked to shoot guns and he was a weapon smith. Everyone then decided to play some Hearts (Card Game). After 20 minutes of playing the food was done. Everyone went to eat. Karolina happily and nicely served everyone food. Lyla was kind of surprised there's an egg in the soup, but she tried it anyway. Van apparently really liked the soup so he immediately went to eat. Kaya just said: "Egg in soup, Jesus Christ thats weird." "Try it", said Van, "You'll love it!". "I'll try it, i guess " said Kaya trying the soup. "HOLY SHIT THIS IS SO FUCKING GOOD ". "Told you so" said Van while he countinued to eat. Everyone was pretty satisfied with the soup, except Michel who had meh feelings about it, he really didn't like the egg in the soup part, but he still ate it. Later they ate Pierogis. Which Kaya ate like 12 fucking pieces. Fatass retard. After that Emil asked if anyone would like to go fishing with him tommorow. Van and Kaya agreed to go. Mateusz said i'll just go watch. I wanna see what else is on the beach. "We will go at 4:45 AM, good enough?" Asked Emil. The 3 guys agreed. "Anyways, we have a LAN PC room , i will go play some TF2, anyone wanna check it out? We have enough computers for everyone." Matuesz said that he will go sleep since he is still tired from the flight. Kaya just said "I'll go jack off to furry porn i guess, next time maybe." Only ones who said they will go was Michel and Van. Karolina and Lyla stayed talking with each other about some stuff, probably relationships, i don't fucking know i also don't fucking care.

So Emil, Van and Michel played TF2, Van making lots of funny jokes ingame which everyone pretty much loved in the room.

And the day was done. Everyone got to meet each other and went to sleep. It was pretty weird for Michel to sleep with Lyla since it was his first time sleeping with a girl. (VIRGIN LOL XD XD D FAGGOT) He was still also very excited since he really loved Lyla.

**2nd Day**

**27th July**

Emil went into the big room to wake Kaya, Van and Mateusz up. First to wake up was Mateusz who got ready pretty much instantly. To everyones suprise Van was already up and running. Now kaya... Emil went into his room to wake him up, but what he saw as uuh.. Kaya had a body pillow of a furry. A furry from the game Amorous which Emil played for a joke. It was a gray fox... Emil just said "Grab me a pan i have a good idea." Van got him a pan, and Emil laid abit of handmade balls. "If you throw or hit these things, they made a really loud pop noise, if enough it can be heards as a gunshot." So he laid it down, and smacked it as hard as he can with a pan. Kaya flew out of his fucking bed screaming. Van was litteraly laughing as hard as he could losing breath in the process, almost.

"Good morning faggot, wishing time." Said Emil helping him get up.

They all got ready went to Emils room to grab fishing rods and they all went to the beach and started fishing. It was pretty early so most of the time Kaya seemed like a fucking ww1 veteran after he heard a single plastic bag pop. Van already caught like 3 small fish already, which all of them were returned. They just fished for fun. All they did was just crack jokes and talk about stuff and life. Matuesz went to explode around the beach and to see how's the nature. To his suprise he found a ww2 bunker which had nothing in it, but was still pretty cool to be in. It was in a pretty good shape for an old bunker. He then looked around more and later decided to come back. While Mateusz was exploring the bunker everyone else was having no luck with getting any fish, except Van and all of them just had a nice cold beer and fun talk. Van then started to joke about Kaya's bodypillow. After like 6 o'clock in the morning they all went back to the hotel. Emil got his case out and decided to put some targets on a rock that was about 75 meters away from them. Emil handed a Mosin to Mateusz so he can shoot it, he was really excited. He inspected the wapon abit, it had carved in Polish symbols such as the Polish Underground symbols, the Polish eagle and such. He really liked it. Van was more interested in checking out the knives Emil brought with him while Kaya was fighting to stay awake for the time being.

After a good fun they all went back to have breakfast. They all agreed it was Emils time to cook so all he did was cook bunch of eggs, he sliced up some Polish sausage, some dried meat and cooked some bacon. Everyone liked it. Emil said he will go around with a boat for some reason. Everyone else went to the beach. Kaya was starting to look like a rotten corpse so he just fell asleep under a parasol to not end up like Alli. Alli was whining non-stop about his sun burns in the apartment . It pretty much annoyed everyone. Matuesz decided to go swim about, it was too hot with him. Girls being girls just went to sunbath and rarely ever go in any microscopic contant with water. Van ,instead of swimming, was mocking Kaya all the time about the fact he slept with a bodypillow. Lyla found that extremely funny and also decided to mock him. Poor Kaya, next time don't sleep with a fucking BODYPILLOW YOU FUCKING DEGENERATE YOU EAT FUCKIGN ROCK-. After a while they stopped and it and everyone decided to have some fun playing volleyball. It was pretty hard for Lyla to play with everyone being like 175+ while she was 153cm. But she still enjoyed it. Especially since Michel was there. Michel and Lyla seemed to be with each other most of the time, same cannot be said for Karo and Emil. After a while Emil came back, he decided not to swim too much today since he wanted to spend more time with others. Which he did. Mateusz decided to show everyone the bunker he found. Everyone was pretty suprised he found a fucking bunker. Once in the bunker, everyone congrated Mateusz for finding this. Once on the beach Emil decided to pull sleeping Kaya into the water. He picked Kaya up, put him on his shoulders and then procceded to run into the water and then jumping into it. Kaya immediately woke up and started yelling at Emil calling him an extremely big fucking idiot. Emil just laughed, so did pretty much every male lad. Girls didn't find it funny since they didn't pay attention, they were just talking with each other. It was starting to get dark so everyone decided to go back into the apartments and shower. Everyone went to the LAN room since they really didn't have much to do. Van blasted Revenge on the speakers. Nobody minded it since it's actually a good song. Everyone decided to play Minecraft. Emil started the server and it began. All of them went into their own direction and started to do their own thing. 3 Hours later it was already 20:00. Everyone had a base and pretty good resources. Van teamed up with Mateusz and Kaya (Team Van idk) so they made a giant base. Emil on the other hand, the lone retard wolf made a restone base, full of traps and automatic farms. Karolina, Alli, Lyla and Michel (Team Mich idk) formed a giant castle on a hill, It was extremely big. Later Emil went on a website to make bunch of maps, went to the base of Van's team and made a big sign and placed the maps. The maps all combined made a big picture of CallMeCarson and a snapchat text saying "Yeah girl i bet you like that DICK yeah... BALLS TOO". Mateusz was laughing at this way too hard. More hard than he should honestly. Emil also pereviously made a big sign of "This definetly be Michel and Lyla" behind the base of Mich. Lyla was pretty annoyed by this. It was already 23:00 so everyone decided to go to sleep. Emil stayed to finish his base completely since it was pretty complicated to finish. He went to sleep at about 02:00. He came to the door hearnig some weird noises. It sounded like hentai. It was comming out of the big room. He saw Alli watching it. For some reason. It wasn't hentai tho it was JoJo's Bizzare Adventure. Alli just said: "nice." Emil then went to sleep.

**3rd Day**

**28th July**

Everyone woke up at around 8:30 to Emil singing Polish patriotic songs in the hallway while playing his accordion. It was time to wake up anyway. Mateusz was thinking of joining him but he decided not to. Breakfast was already done. This time it was Golonka, aka pig knuckle, best served with beer and also marinated in beer and some kielbasa. Perfect breakfast for everyone

Everyone seemed to liked it, Alli was abit of suspicious since it looked like weird but it still tasted good so he ate it. Emil decided to bring some beer and somersby, apple cinder with alchocol which tasted pretty good.

Emil gave beer to everyone once they arrived to the beach. Alli was already not doing well after like 4 sips, which made Mateusz and Emil pretty much laugh at how "strong" his alchocol resistance is. Everyone decided to go into the water with 2 air mattress' and decided to see who can stand on it the longest. The Mattress was extremely unstable and everyone was falling into the water pretty fucking hard, but it was pretty good fun. Even Karolina tried to do it, somewhat succeeding but then falling, like everyone else. Michel somehow managed to stay 12 seconds. There was also a wooden pier. Van had a brilliant idea for 2 people to hold the mantress and one person runs off the pier, jumping on the manntress and then basicly "surfing". Only Kaya managed to get a decent balance and surf decent 8 meters before falling off and fucking doing a backflip while doing so. Very cool Kaya you still eat rocks tho. After some time they all had the 2nd beer

Alli was already looking kinda drunk at this point, weakling.

Lyla was also seeming abit fucked but she could handle it.

Mateusz drank 4 at this point, he really doesn't care, his blood is Spiritus anyway so who cares.

Other seemed fine so far. So far... Hush

They really weren't on the beach for too long, they went to play Minecraft again since it was way more fun to them. More jokes were told. Remember how Emil was awake till like 2 AM... He built a giant fucking building with a sign saying "Schlatt CO." Everyone was extremely suprised. The only thing Emil said was "Wanna buy some schlattcoins". He actually pretty much yelled it. Alli laughed at it, for some reason... what a bitch. Everyone got back to upgrading the bases. Mateusz with Kaya wanted to get into Emils but one of the traps activated, basicly, pistons that open up a giant hole. Kaya screamed in complete fear while Mateusz just laughed at the sight and somehow got into the base without Emil knowing. He just placed bunch of signs saying "lol lol lol lol lol lol lol doin yo mom"and decided to before he gets caught. Emil for the time being was mining some resources. Since he was out of them. Once he was back in the base he was more than suprised. He didn't care tho. He decided to pay a visit to Michs base, bringing 5 creepers in the process, then leaving with an elytra he got by tryharding the entire night. Loser. Karolina was AFK at the moment so the creepers exploded in her position ruining the storage system of Michs base.

Everyone decided to play a new game, CS:GO would do for now. They were going to make a 4V4 on the map Cache

1st Team was Emil, Michel, Van and Alli

2nd Team was Mateusz, Kaya, Karolina and Lyla

Michel and Lyla had no experience in overall pc gaming so it was weird for them to play

1st Team was basicly just joking around killing each other for fun, somehow still winning since Emil used to be a FACEIT level 10, basicly a Global Elite.

Everyone had fun.

Kaya had a bright idea to get bunch of extremely hot sauce and try it with everyone.

It was extremely hot, making Mateusz vomit in the process. Noone enjoyed that. Lyla was pretty much okay with all of that. She loves spicy food.

Everyone was also drinking beer and shit while playing Minecraft

So far the only drunk one was pretty much Alli, Lyla joining him abit later. She wasn't really too drunk but abit. Same can be said for Kaya and Michel. Van, Emil and Mateusz seemed fine. Karo refused to drink, she took the pussy way out.

Alli started trying to dance the Torture dance, failing so bad he ended up falling over a couple of times, Kaya joining in later, also falling, but not as much as Alli. It was pretty entertaining to see them try at least. Van started playing osu! and ended up completely fucking dominating everything. He was a god. Emil played Dark Souls 3 pretty much just pvping new players in the starter levels.

Matuesz was in Minecraft making his own base with hidden enterances he made while watching tutorials. Others were just talking and doing their own thing. Lyla started to get into Michels arms and started to cuddle.

It was ruined by Emil starting to swear his fucking life out in Polish for accidentaly starting a fight against a Dark Souls boss he can't fucking defeat bc he sucks fucking shit in Dark Souls 3

Lyla said "Shut the fuck up, idiot" as she turned to Michel starting to flirt with him which made Michel blush quite hard

Everyone except them 2 left to swim and see the pool that was on the pool roof. Lyla countinued to talk abit dirty with Michel which, led into their first kiss. Van saw this while entering to get his phone back.

Both of them got extremely embarrased. Van just replied with "damn" and slammed the door closed. They later decided to join everyone at the pool.

At the pool Emil was throwing foam balls at Mateusz for some reason, Kaya and Alli were chilling in a hottub , ten feet apart becouse they are not gay and Karolina was just chilling by herself in the water. Van decided to keep his mouth shut about what happaned with Lyla and Mich so he just started talking with Emil about TF2 related shit. It was midnight so Karo, Alli and Kaya decided they will go to sleep. Other stayed on the pool just talking, drinking beer and chilling. Lyla and Mich went to their room, but they wouldn't sleep ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) . Van eventually got bored so he went to sleep too, Emil and Mateusz stayed singing and drinking beer, until they went to sleep too. They heard moaning comming from Michels room... Not a big suprise both thought to theirselves.

**DAY 4TH**

**29th July**

Noone was awake till 10:00 except Emil who was practicing his sharpshooting and Mateusz who was playing War Thunder. It was a good reason to sleep too, it was raining too, so it really wasn't a nice time to go swimming or do anything outside, yet there was Emil shooting targets with a Mosin, shirtless. Later he complains why he sneezes like a fucking tank most of the time.

Noone really wanted to do anything today, just chill and do their own thing. Alli was watching JoJo, Mateusz was playing war thunder all day, Michel was playing Persona 5 and Minecraft, Emil was outside the entire morning and later played CS:GO and ARMA 3, Kaya was playing his random shit with his friends thru discord, Others were just chilling on their phones doing something, It really wasn't an eventful day for anyone. Emil then got out a can. It was in swedish, all it said was **Surstromming**.

Kaya knew what it was. That was incredibly disgusting swedish fish, named one of the most smelliest food ever made. He decided to shut up about how disgusting it is, he wanted to see how everyone reacts to it

Emil suggested everyone goes outside to try it, since it would make the entire fucking hotel smell like shit for the next century.

Rain was still going, but they went beneath a large parasol. Emil then started opening the can, unleashing smells worse than dead puppies which are rotten for atleast 9 fucking years coated in pigs insides. Everyone fucking got disgusted by this smell of satans semen and his own shit combined. "Why don't we try this huh?" said Emil laughing to himself. He slowly put the fish into a tortilla, added some onions, lettuce, and tomatoes and gave everyone, except for Karolina and Lyla, they are too innocent to be fucking killed by this fucking unholy spawn of not only satan but the god of the sex dungeons aka my friend Kaya the Retard. It was really unneeded. Everyone took a bite of it, and... immidieatly regreted it. It tasted like litteral fucking garbage mixed with uranium or some shit. Mateusz was so disgusted he actually puked. It wasn't even big, it was pretty small. Emil and Van ate it, Emil felt like his internal organs were shutting down at light speed. Van actually liked it. But he didn't want more. It's disgusting. Eventually everyone got back to doing their thing. Emil went back to his room, grabbed his guitar and played it out on the balcony. The song he was playing was called Ludola, a polish song about Insurgency. He was alone so noone heard it, which is pretty good in his book.

Michel went to sleep way earlier since he was extremely tired. Kaya joined Mateusz in playing War Thunder. The day just went on, without any big changes or any events that would make it fun. It's just that.

**DAY 5TH**

**30TH JULY**

This time Alli was actually the first to wake up, at about 8 AM on the couch, with TV still on, playing JoJo part 4. He got up to turn off the TV and went out to make cereals for himself. After eating everyone slowly started to wake up. Everyone had eggs and hot dogs for breakfast and everyone later decided to go to the beach. Michel got out with 3 Supreme Kayaks. He just pointed at Emil and Alli. "Kayak time". It's all he said. The 3 sat in kayaks, Emil having abit of a hard time since he is litteraly 2 meters tall, and they started to go off to circle the island. Emil fell off the kayak multiple times, everytime it happened Alli and Michel would laugh and Emil would scream "DOG" or "KURWA" . It took them long 50 minutes to circle the island. Others for the time being were playing volleyball.

On they way back Emil said to Michel "How was the spice?"

Michel just said "Shut up"

Emil also had a Scottish like accent and a laugh which made everything 5 times more funnier but i don't think why should i insert this since its not relevant.

Anyway after some time on the beach everyone decided to have day for theirselves.

Emil went to make a SFM poster, Kaya was still out swimming and doing shit, Michel and Lyla were making out i guess, Karolina was playing Minecraft, Mateusz was listening to old polish pop rock and playing some Witcher 3, Alli was playing some Warframe, and Van was playing TF2 as a medic pocketing bad played for fun. Also the reason he got kicked out of the game 9 times...

Michel took Lyla to a bueatiful cliff full of nature and a great and fascinating look on the water, other islands and the sunset. It was a truly romantic moment.

Until they heard a gunshot, obviously comming from Emil. Even tho he was pretty far away it was still pretty loud to be heard from all the way they were. It still didn't ruin their atmosphere. It was a pretty special moment for them since they won't be able to see each other anymore after this. It was a sad thought for them, but i don't care llol fuck em romance AMIRITE

Van, after an extremely long 2fort match that lasted 2 hours decided to go on a small walk to explore what the hotel had. It even had a fucking arcade with shit ton of arcade games. He was pretty urgent to try them all but decided not to, he was tired already, he doesn't want to stay up till 5 AM. He got bored and went to eat something, he decided on cooking goulash for everyone since most people didn't try it and it was extremely good, it was his speciality. It takes long time to make it so he just said fuck it and went off to watch Youtube ig, pretty sure he faps to Pyrocynical anyway

The day really wasn't that eventful at all, being more boring than the 4th. It was just a boring day bruh

**DAY 6TH**

**31ST JULY**

This day went off way better, people were less tired and Emil decided to make a bbq on a boat.

Everyone thought it was a weird idea but agreed since noone really had anything to do at the moment at all. They first had some breakfast , Emil had his exercise, others did somehting else idk idc and once they were ready they went on the boat to start the day. They also bought 6 kg of meat, bread, vegetables and a bag of coal with them, also some soda and juice mmmmmmmmmmmmmm sp ri t e

They were mostly sunbathing and swimming around, Van and Mateusz were more interseted in diving tho, they liked to dive out weird shit like coins and crabs.

Michel was still spending most if not all his time with Lyla, such fuckingg lovebird nmakes me disgusted what the fuck who the fucking likes love

Emil was preparing shit for the bbq to happen while Karolina was just taking photos of everything since it was a nice view after all i guess before going to swim around

taking pictures is gay anyway

After 5 minutes Emil finally go to start the fire on the bbq, which means the cooking was ready to begin. And 6 kg of meat takes extremely long to cook. Not to mention to season it and shit.

It takes alot of time basicly

Van came back on the boat with a watch he found while diving. It looked pretty expensive. "You're lucky," Said Kaya having almost no more energy to swim "Maybe go gamble on csgo gambling sites"  
"Why not" Said Van jokingly.

"Have you heard of a " asked Kaya, throwing in some kind of reference from Anomaly which noone understood  
"No" Van said simply  
"ok" the bulgarian said, dissapointed noone understood his joke

"Better luck on the joke next time" Mateusz replied with a crab in his hands "guys wanna see me yeet this fucker "

Without response, he just let the crab back into the water by yeeting it at the force of a catapult

"There he goes bruh" said Van

"Yeah lol" Mateusz said smiling at his work

The bbq was almost done, only thing left to cook were hamburgers and some cow neck

Van appeared to be leaning on a fence that was on the boat, Michel took this as an opportunity to grab his legs and throw him into the water

"BASZNIII" (hungarian for fuck lol) yelled Van as he got fucking threw off the boat

"Gottem". That's the only thing said by Michel

"The fuck is wrong with you mate?" Van replied  
"It was too good not to do it, sorry by the way" said Michel as he offered to help Van get back on the boat

"Suppose it was..." Van replied accepting help from Michel

"MEAT IS READY BOYS" Screamed Emil putting a big plate of hot, seasoned and quite juicy grill meat.

Everyone sat at the table, grabbing some of the meal

Normally, Emil ate the most since he is the largest lad there, but instead of using a fork like a normal person he ate with his fingers and a curved knife

"Don't you think it's abit too much food?" - Mateusz asked Emil, being abit concered about the quantity of meat

"Nah, if there are leftovers, just put them in a fridge and use a microwave to heat them up, easy as that really" Emil replied to Matuesz' question

"Whatever" Mateusz said

After eating Emil drove the boat back to the island they were for the vacation

(E) "Well that was pretty fun, don't you think?"

( V) "I liked it, even tho i got threw off the thing  
(Mch) "Yeah, sorry about that

(Msz) "I think i ate too much bacon, i don't feel too good honestly, should have ate more bread"

(E) "Good job idiot"

(Msz) "I'll go get some beer, anyone want some?  
(K) "Give me some of that beer boy hell yeah bro oh yeah"

(Msz) "Anyone else?  
Emil gave a simple "no" shake with his head

(Mch) "No thanks, i'm good"

(Msz) "Mkay then ig"

For the rest of the day, that was pretty much just night, Alli convinced Michel to try Warframe, Emil watched some documentaries, Karolina played cards with Kaya, Mateusz, Lyla and Van.

(Mch) "Warframe ain't half bad"

(A) "Told you so, you should try to play some Witcher 3, it's a pretty fun RPG, i think you will like it  
(Mch) "Sure, i guess?"

Mateusz enters  
(Msz) "Anyone saw my phone?"

Both of the dutchies replied with a single no

(Msz) "Ah, thanks anyways"

Matuesz exited the room

Emil entered tho

(E) "What are you lads doing?  
(A) "Playing some Warframe"  
(E) "Cool, i will play some rally games, i got a wheel and shit, i want to try to play with it  
(A) "Good luck, i guess?"

(E) "Yeah"

Emil started connecting everything to his computer  
(A) "Well anyways Michel, why are you non-stop with Lyla, you're like a damn tumor  
(Mch) "It's obvious mate"

(A) "True, true"

(E) "Finally, sheesh"

Emil then started playing rally games on his wheel and shit, he appeared to be pretty good in it  
(A) "Anyways ill go finish part 4 of JoJo, cya dude  
(Mch) "Yeah, ill go on the pool abit, see you later"

After a game of cards, everyone who was playing it went to sleep, others going to sleep abit later

**DAY 7TH**

**1ST AUGUST**

It was like 6:00 AM, a peaceful morning with a sound of waves and the smell of sea and salt, but out of nowhere *BAM*, a shot was fired waking everyone up, right after the gunshot a trumpet started playing

Everyone went on the balcony to see what's going on  
(E) "WAKE THE FUCK UPP"

(Msz) "The fuck are you doing, it's like 6 AM in the morning you fucking idiot  
(E) "Every lad go down here, it's time for yall to have some training, Lass, you stay here and... go back to sleep, if you can"

(V) "What the fuck..."

After getting ready, Van, Alli, Michel, Mateusz and Kaya went down to meet Emil and see what the fuck he wanted

(E) "Okay, today we will be doing abit of traning, sounds good?  
(K) "Why?"  
(E) "All of you are weak as shit  
(K) "Fair enough honestly..."  
(E) "Don't worry tho, it's just a small training yknow, to get moving  
(Mch) "Small traning consisting of a 100km run without stopping otherwise we get massacred"

(E) "Mhm, well let's start"

It really wasn't a big training, but rather a small one. Abit of walking, sit-ups, pull-ups, and other shit that you would normally do, but it did last 4 hours which was pretty exhausting 

After some time they arrived back at the hotel

(Msz) "I need some water.. fuck"

(Everyone) "So do we..."

(E) "It's like 31C in the morning, bwah, shit time, well good to see you all made it in 1 piece, even tho it was incredibly easy. The sun was the biggest enemy honestly. Anyway go do what you wanna do, i'll go do proper training"

(A) "Yeah, it will be better for everyone honestly, i don't feel my legs. Don't do anything like this ever to us"

(E) "I didn't said you have to, you could have just left, like Kaya"

(K) "lol"

(Mch) "Why didn't i do it, fuck, I am stupid..."

(E) "Go eat or something, see you all later"

Noone said anything, they just went inside to eat and get ready for the day

(Kr) "Hey boys, how was the training?"

(Msz) "bad, very bad"

Every agreed with Mateusz

(L) "The breakfast is done, go eat something so we can go to the beach, it's a pretty good day today"

(Mch) "Not as pretty as you" Said Michel giving Lyla a kiss

Karolina just replied with a little "Aww"

After the breakfast, they all went to the beach

(Kr) "Hey, where is Emil by the way"

(Ky) "He said he is going to do some harder training"

(Kr) "He will probably start exploring in the end, so don't count on him to do any actual work other than walking"

Kaya laughed abit, it was more of a chuckle honestly

(Msz) "Wake me up at 15:00, I didn't sleep at all last night, I want some sleep"


End file.
